Formerly, it has been well known that the basic principle of organic structural chemistry such as bond angle, molecular weight, acidity, bond length, structure, hydrogen bond, resonance, basicity, optical activity, configuration, and conformation is important as well as mechanism of chemical reactions (by Morrison and Boyd, organic chemistry, 6th edition, Tokyo Kagaku Doujinn publication at reference <ref. 1>). On the other hand, for example, elements of living organism consist of lipids, carbohydrates, proteins, enzymes, nucleic acids, macromolecules amino acids and peptides and genes (for example, DNA, tRNA, mRNA, rRNA) and by those elements, in addition, formation of cell membrane, intracellular organella, intracellular and/or extracellular substrates are constructed. Function of these complex substances is generated by multi-dimensional structure (conformation) depending on each substance. In order to understand the mechanism which is related to development and generation of each physiological function (recognition and/or acceptance of substance), it is important to understand the multi-dimensional structure which each substance has. (Alberts, Bray, Lewis, Raff, Roberts and Watson works, The Molecular Biology of the CELL, Garland Publishing Inc., 3th. edition <ref. 2>). It is also known that methyl group contributes in order to produce fluidability and hydrophobicity of substances in the non-living organism, which contains lipids, proteins and so on. <ref. 1>. The cell membrane of organism, which is the base units separating from external environment, also consists of hydrophobic component of lipids outside a membrane. And, this cell membrane has important role in signal acceptance into a cell from another cell. To connect and adhere between each cell and to surround intercellular organella also constructed with extremely thin film-like membrane which consist of lipids and proteins molecules. The proteins which is embedded in the membrane has highly biological activities as intermediates around the cell, and between an inside of organella and cytoplasm. According to types of cells, it is an existence of various enzymes which involves in intracellular signal transduction and in intercellular respiration. In addition, it is also known that there is a substance such as tubulin which is relation on morphologic keep of cell, mitosis and prolifelation. Moreover, proteins in a plasma membrane contribute to recognize signals between cells. Hydroxyl group, sulfudoryl group (—SH) and disulfide bond are constituted ester. According to these cross-linking reaction, also, physiological functions which are generated by multi-dimensional structure of a substance are altered. In addition, amino nitrogen generates property of basicity as well as nucleophilic property on molecular reaction. When peptides and proteins are denaturated, coiling of each peptide and proteins is relaxed. Thus, the particular multi-dimensional structure of the peptide and proteins is crumbled, followed by losing a particular bioactivity of the peptides and proteins. Moreover, such change in conformation appears not only in peptide and proteins but in complex substance with phospholipids and glycoproteins (for example, nucleic acids). In addition, in order to maintain a specificity of each physiological function which is generated by moiety of membrane, a substance which is secreted into the outside of cells, enzymes which exists into the cell, cytoskeleton and a substrate which is synthesized within cell, it is also known that it is important that each substance forming living organism has two-dimensional and three-dimensional configuration such as helical structure and sheet. A state of charge distribution and electric charge density of molecules which consist of substances and is generated function by these multi-dimensional structure differs in species differences and morbidity <ref. 2>. In addition, virus, which has not cell membrane and is not living organism, consists of peptides chain which are constructed by many amino acid bindings. And, these virus particles have also multi-dimensional structure such as two-dimension and/or three-dimension. Among multi-dimensional structure, helical structure is formed in 3.6 amino acid residues per one helical rotation. Thus, it produces a space which side chain can occupy. And, possible hydrogen bonds on this helical structure can be constituted all. In addition, multi-dimensional structure generates the function of αdomain, beta domain, α/beta domain, exon or intron. This concept is also a scientific fact and important knowledge. Though a core part of this structure is conserved in homologous proteins, dimensional changes in a helix loop region occur. Moreover, formation of conformation depends on a type of the secondary structure to bind each loop and a number of amino acids in helix loop rather than amino acid sequences. Therefore, it is in general to be determined by combination of α-α, beta-beta, α-beta or beta sheet-α loop. And, multi-dimensional structure of helix loop induces a change of cytoskeleton, mitosis and prolifelation according to change in conformation of each substance (for example, tubulin and spectrin) resulting from changes in an intracellular energy. Moreover, recent scientific topics is to know mechanism of oncogeneis, mechanism of anticancer agents, mechanism of anti-proliferation, natural cell death (for example apoptosis), mechanism of aging process of the nerve cell, cell recognition or mechanism of cell adhesion. While such scientific knowledge is turned into basement, it is hoped for development of new drugs which is utilized to organism such as human being. Though pharmacological effects of conventional antibacterial agents and anticancer drugs have been introduced at cell death, primary mechanism of cell death due to those conventional antibacterial agents and anticancer drugs is to raise denaturation, coagulation and/or necrosis. For this reason, an appearance of mutants and resistant strains as major scientific problems has been left numerously to be resolved. From such a reason, additionally, scientific interest in mechanism of apoptosis arises at present. Moreover, living organism can move automatically by a flagellum and pilli, and a supermicro-size of motor has been provided for pilli of spermatozoa. On driving motor of this organism, energy which is generated by hydrolysis of ATP is utilized. A change in this energy produces to alter multi-dimensional structure of the helix loop which is configurated by myosin. These multi-dimensional structure is to apply to molecular biology of every kinds of genes and antibodies from recent knowledge. It is well known scientific fact and knowledge that it is important to generate physiological function based on recognizing two- or three-dimensional conformation of each substance <ref. 2>. But, it has been known that the substance which consists of living organism does not usually exist in an initial position and, it exists in dynamic state (for example, movement of membrane proteins is slower than that of lipids molecules which is about 100 times later). In addition, if movement of lipids molecule results in more animation, fluidability of a membrane indeed becomes larger. But, the speed of the movement differs dependently on types of lipids. A self-action adjustment capability of membrane fluidability holds in organism. On the other hand, it is also known that a hindrance of those adjustment capability causes onset of diseases in human being. For this reason, it is hoped standby that the countermeasure is proposed against a hindrance of the adjustment capability. In addition, interaction of hydrophobicity between hydrophobic groups is greatly committing in stability of lipids bilayer of the biomembrane which is known as a fluidability model. Moreover, since side chain of many amino acids with hydrophobic property flanking in an inside of proteins, it does not come in contact with to water. For this reason, it is also well known that multi-dimensional structure of proteins is kept by hydrogen bond, hydrophobic interaction and van der Waals force and, it makes a flexible matrix. Greater hydrophobic solute is more easily to bind to proteins. In order to get in a hydrophobic region close at proteins surface which hydrophobic molecule exists, it is thought that conformation of proteins changes. In this way, when life events is understood, it is to be important to understand life activity dynamically and multidimensionally. According to a base of the scientific logic mentioned above, the scientific interest in controlling quality of physiological activity is needless to say and, proposal of a new manner for prevention and treatment of various kinds of diseases is eagerness historically.
Though it is not necessary to do more than to read history of relationship between a man and diseases, a fighting to pathogenic microbacterial infection such as bacteria and virus, it is serious problems which needs a medical resolution. And, even though development of advanced medical technology, it is a serious problem that multiple organ failure accompanied with sepsis and disseminated intravascular coagulation causes to result in the death of human being (Hypotension—for clinician to understanding pathophysiology—Fujita Publ. by Koyama) <ref. 3>. Various kinds of pathogenic microbacteria such as staphylococcus aureus, streptococcus, E. Coli, acid-fast bacteria, mycete and virus usually exist on the living space of human being as origin of various infectious diseases. Up to this time, sanitatory administration to the living space of human being can have been turned into prevention of this pathogenic microbacterial and viral infection. Thus, lots of drugs are utilized in a treatment and prevention for infectious disease in living space of human being, by using disinfectant and/or bactericidal agents. As a result, lots of the fruits have been raised. However, while development of antibacterial agents is noticeable, application of drugs concurs at an appearance of a resistant strain and, a social administrative problem as well as difficulties of medical care has been raised. For example, it is an appearance of various kinds of multi-drug resistant strains which represent methitilin resistance staphylococcus aureus (<MRSA> with abbreviation). In order to show resistance to lots of beta-lactam group drugs in staphylococcus aureus, a treatment for infectious disease due to MRSA is difficult and, it becomes pathogenic organism such as opportunistic infection and postoperative infection in clinical practices and, an infected patient to this MRSA changes a serious illness and, he is easy to fall into sepsis and multiple organ failure. Thus, onset of untreatable infection due to MRSA is a serious social issue. An infection of pseudomonas aeruginosa is anxious for preventing secondary infection from burn injury as a complication. From a point of related view with cystic pulmonary fibrosis, recently, an approach to preventing this infection of pseudomonas aeruginosa is a great problem. Moreover, many interests are recently brought nearer to helicobacter pylori as a cause of peptic ulcer or abhorrent factor. In addition, infection of acid-fast bacteria and mycete is international problems as for an infectious complication whose acquired immune deficient syndrome (AIDS) is fatal. Therefore, it is an important international request that it is developed valid drugs on an infectious disease by virus, drugs which have potencies of antimicrobacterial effect to MRSA and/or acid-fast bacteria, drugs for E. Coli which is easy to cause sepsis, drugs which have potencies of antifungal effect.
And also, recently, opportunistic infection in daily living space (for example, air-conditioning contamination according to regionerae) and on surrounding in life behavior as well as in a hospital become serious problems and, bactericidal and/or sterilized agents is recognized again as a prevention countermeasure of bacteria contamination including opportunistic infection. An appearance of society which is populated by many aged generation has been appealed in the near future and, urgent technological development is expected a counterattack of medical care for the aged.
Generally, staphylococcus aureus, acid-fast bacteria, mycete and virus are easy to encounter an opportunity of an infection through respiratory system such as nasal cavity and pharynx, and through digestive tract. Conventional bactericidal and/or sterilized agents frequently depends on a physical manner by living space of human being and at surroundings in life behavior and, moreover, major administration route of drugs such as antibiotic is sometimes restricted in the way of oral administration, intravenous administration and/or direct administration to the infection focus and, there is some apprehensions and inconveniences to medical care specialists, a nursing volunteers and home helpers as well as patients them self. But, during a period which people is alive, we have to continue to come in contact with an external air through skin and respiratory system. Thus, it is expected to utilize room air which is living space for preventing or treating infectious diseases. Generally, in order that bacteria can obtain their resistant abilities by various genetic mechanism such as mutation, selection, character introduction, autotransduction of plasmid, bacterial infection can not be prevented completely by using of conventional simple substance which is chemically synthesized and, the chemotherapeutic agents without induction of being a resistant strain also have not supplied until the present. And, as an aim for an inhibition of a primary structure of the substances which consist of bacterial membrane, a few of drugs with antimicrobacterial effect has been applied abundantly. All the more, while developments of an administration manner of antibacterial agents are also important and are anticipated, additional development of new antibacterial, antifungal agents and/or and antiviral agents which affect on multi-dimensional structure is expected strongly. Moreover, for a marked increase in population on the earth, namely developing countries, it is important to propose a possible planning of birth control even in regarding with supplying foods and trusting of natural resource in the future. However, though a use of physical contraception such as condom and pessary is as a matter of course as for planning of birth control, ovulation control by use of a female sex hormone and operative contraception to both male and female is driven proposal internationally. In order to avoid to be damaged the heredity information of spermatozoa to suppress it's fertility, a new method of the contraception which can inhibit a movement ability of spermatozoa is also expected. On the other hand, in order to generate the function of living organism, multi-dimensional structure of substances as above-mentioned plays an important role. However, though it is expected that a substance with simple chemical structure can inhibit and/or block the function generated or induced by the multi-dimensional structure of biological substances, there is not proposal of such representative substance, which is little harm and safety, concerning life continuation as integrated whole body at the present. Not only proposal of such representative substances and several proofed efficiencies above mentioned is interest in academic events such as biology, chemistry and medicine, but it is sought that such a suggestion is hastily proposal in practical medical care.
Numerous daily materials, industrial and environmental materials are provided to develop at the present society by understanding, analyzing, manufacturing and improving physical property of low molecule substances and macromolecules substances and by utilizing their functional properties. But, by qualitatively advancing improvement of physical property of low molecule substances and macromolecules substances, an expectation is to propose a representative which makes function, efficiency, comfortableness and safety. For example, physical property of a macromolecules substance such as surface activity substance and polymerization substance is described briefly.
A magnitude of surface activity relates on criticality density for micell formation and solubilization. And, Krafft point is lower as a chain-like (rod-like) part with the substance is short. It is known that a value of criticality density of micell formation is greater as a chain-like (rod-like) part with the substance is short. According to each characteristic configuration of molecule in surface-active agents and/or surfactants, it can effectively produces bubbling formation, wetting, a fall of surface tension, emulsification (formation of emulsion), solubilization, formation of micelle detergency. In addition, in a case of substance with properties of water insoluble and strong hydrophilic, a less intermolecular force between it's molecule and broad wide spreading on the water surface, it is also known that a membrane with one molecular layer (single molecular film) is formed. If this single molecular film can be transferred on the surface of solid, a surface of hydrophobicity is obtained. For this reason, proposal of improving agents for surface active substances is that it is prospected in making thin film such as LB membrane. In addition, surface-active agents and/or surfactants has a potency of disinfection, stability in hard water. By utilizing these effect, surface-active agents and/or surfactants are blended cosmetics, cleansing creams, shampoos and rinses and, they are widely utilized in electrically charging preventive agents (antistatic agents) of plastics and fibers, softening agents of fibers, foaming, frothing, lathering or whipping agents of aerosol and tinction assistants. Thus, proposal of improving agents for surface active substances is prospected in many fields. Moreover, polyethylene is representative in various kinds of polymers. Polyethylene is a thermoplastic crystal which is repeated of —CH2CH2— and, it produces branches dependently on a manufacturing method resulting in decrease in crystallinity and rigidity as well as increase in transparence. In addition, polyethylene is added short chained branch (for example, ethyl branch and butyl branch) by pull out reaction (abstraction reaction) of hydrogen within molecule due to back-biting during polymerization resulting in low density and, branch (long chained branch) which is identical to main chain of the polymer is produced by pull out reaction (abstraction reaction) of hydrogen between molecules. Linear polyethylene (LLD polyethylene) has an intensity for impact force. In addition, medium density polyethylene (MD polyethylene) and ultra-low density polyethylene (VLD polyethylene) are used as improving or reforming agents of resins. Ultrahigh molecule weight polyethylene (UHMW polyethylene) is applied widely by the reason that it is superior to self-lubricating, shock resistance and wear resistance and/or abrasion resistance. In this way, it is expected to propose improving agents which can approve property of each substance in order to make arise a quality of macromolecules substances. Moreover, each polymer in macromolecules substances has a characteristic property itself. For example, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer is superior in springiness, elasticity, transparence, stout and heat seal. Polymer in methacrylic acid ester group among methacrylate resins and resins in acrylonitrile group is named generically with metacrylate resin and, they have widely utilized in materials for illumination, commercial advertising panel, car and train, electrical and/or optic materials, daily goods and so on by use of their superior properties such as surface luster, transparence and weather resistance. In addition, other physical properties of polymers is filmed-formation property, rubber-like property, mechanical stout, anti-creep, flexibility, thermoplasticity, thermal resistance, dimensional stability, phase transition, shock resistance, fluidability, surface luster, water resisting property and chemical resistance. Moreover, there are processability, printing, painting, deposition, secondary processing such as lamination, epibole, waterproof, separating, bubble-breaking, oxidation prevention, increasing viscosity, pyrogenetically consolidating property, gelatinization at ordinary temperature, thermal displacement, thermal resistance, alkali resistance, flexural strength, bending elasticity, tug strength, electric characteristics, adhesion, erosion- or rust-resistance, sliding property with thermal resistance, radiation resistance, poly-valenced metal ion capture ability (chelate ability), dispersibility, aggregation ability as another physical properties. Concerning our present social civilization life, these macromolecules substances are necessary and indispensable in our daily life. Thus, it is expected to provide more effective materials which are improved each physical property by combining with each physical property. Polyethylene glycol is one example of the macromolecules which is daily used in general. Application of polyethylene glycol is widely expanded into the manufacturing fields such as cream lotion in cosmetic industry, lubricant in metal processing and/or fiber industry, binder of tablet for pills in pharmaceutic industry and basic material for producing surface-active agents and/or surfactants and, moreover, it is also utilized flocculant for inorganic substances such as clay, resin reform agents (prohydration), thickeners, binders for ceramic, pulp dispersing agents and flocculants for pulp. Then, it is expected to be improved physical property of polyethylene glycol as more safety and effective materials. Moreover, highly polymerized sodium polyethylene acrylic acid is permitted legally as food additive and/or cosmetics material. Thus, it is expected that a proposal of new technique and/or new substance can improve a physical property resulting from change in multi-dimensional structure (conformation) of this polyethylene acryl amide polymer.
In generating property of various types of fibers such as natural fibers in cellulose group, synthetic fibers in hydrocarbon group, synthetic fibers in polyvinyl alcohol group, acrylic synthetic fibers, polyamide synthetic fibers, aramide fibers, synthetic fibers in polyester group, fibers in polyurethane group and carbon fibers, each characteristic feature of those fibers is produced by their molecule configuration and their multi-dimensional structure. Moreover, each physical property of natural gum and synthetic rubber latex, which can produce rubber-like elasticity dependently on given temperature, is also changed by alteration of multi-dimensional structure. Collagen also takes three pairs of right winding spiral structure resulting from formation of left winding helix. Thus, the role of function of this collagen also differs by it's multi-dimensional structure. Generation of function corresponding to the aim and it's utilization is also expected by improving the multi-dimensional structure of collagen fibers.
Moreover, there are cosmetic pigments, agents in water-soluble coating materials, scale preventing agents, electroconductive treating agents, stabilizers for emulsion and polymerization, coating materials utilized paint film formation, coating materials of powder, coating materials for radiation consolidation, soluble non-dispersing coating materials and others as another uses of macromolecules. Those are also applied to housing materials, electricity products, motor vehicles, construction materials, furnitures and electric wire insulation mantles and so on. From such reasons, proposal of a new technique and/or a new substance to improve the physical property of these coating materials is prospected.
So, in order to extend utilization of macromolecules, appropriate adhesives is also necessary. To improve function of these adhesives and to efficiently utilize macromolecules substances is expected in various fields such as medical care system, transport system, communication system and constructions.
Moreover, composite materials of macromolecules with specific function is used. The specific function is optical transfer, polarity, recording medium for electronic machines, separating membrane, electrical conductivity, electrical conductivity with transparence, electricity conductivity related to optical radiation, vibration-damping, sound arresting, heat conductivity and so on. Additionally, composite materials of macromolecules with specific function has a possible potential to apply into tip materials such as module for separation, metallizing resins, impact-relaxation materials, vibration-damping conductive materials, optic fibers, magnetic recording medium, optical recording medium, rewritable optical disc. For this reason, a new technique and possible idea which can easily control the function of composite materials as well as change in configuration of the materials are expected in order to make function and performance better.
In addition, functional polymers which can cause a chemical change or a physical change by physical and chemical stimuli externally and which can produce a state change by interaction with a corresponding substance are generated by effects of reactable substrate with specific function which is introduced into main chains and/or side chains of macromolecules or it's precursor and by a proportional property and specific conformation of an additive. For example, there are materials for electricity, semiconductor related materials, photosensitive polymeric materials, recording materials, materials for liquid crystal display, tip materials, liquid crystal materials of macromolecules, optoelectronics materials, materials for thin films, photochromic materials, optical recording materials, optical tip materials, holographic recording materials, nonlinear optical tip materials, optical responding materials, sensor related materials and transducer related materials as functional polymer composites. Therefore, in order to make well generation, good efficiency and accurate stabilization of each functional property, it is expected to improve function of these polymers. In addition, an improvement of printed circuit board materials for the optical disc which needs property such as transparence, mechanical intensity and thermal resistance and of thin film materials such as the amorphic membrane which polymerized membrane is cross-linked tridimensionality is also expected. Moreover, as an applied example of macromolecules, there is also polymer with photochemistry reaction which causes a configuration change such as cross-linking, polymerization, polarity change, decomposition and depolymerization due to light. Thus, as well as improvement of chemical structure of these photosensitive functional polymers, it is also expected that proposal of a new technique and possible idea which can improve a physical property of materials by changing those conformation.
Moreover, there are also macromolecular substances which have been utilized for detergents, cosmetics and foodstuff. A substance with more useful physical property which results from improving conformation accompanied with generating functional property has been expected to make quality of life and environment better. Additionally, property of macromolecules is utilized as supporting materials in medical health care, then, it is also expected to propose useful and new biomaterials which have better fitness and adaptation to body by improving property of conventional biomaterials which is utilized macromolecules. In addition, there are also stabilizers which makes stability against heat and light, antioxidants (age resistors) which prevents progress of oxidation and ozonolysis, promoting agents which makes plasticity, elasticity and processability well and softener. Moreover, there are also flame retarders with fire-resistance, cross-linking agents, fillers, treating agents for fibers, oily agents, electrically charging preventive agents (antistatic agents), final forming agents for flexibility, final forming agents for polymers, additives for plastics, ultraviolet rays absorbents, optical stabilizers, lubricants, curing agents and/or vulcanizing agents, age resistors and softeners. In addition, there are also sclerosing agents and tackifiers, reinforcers, fillers, additives for adhesives, additives for coating materials, cosmetic pigments, solvents, consolidation accelerators, deterioration preventives, dispersing agents as a tool as additives of polymeric materials. Then, it is known well that those are used corresponding to each objective. By improving property of such additives which are used for these polymeric materials, it is expected to provide a new material which has useful functional property.
Moreover, there are various kind of macromolecules for using as detergents, cosmetics and foodstuff. Macromolecules in foodstuff as an example are representative substances such as polysaccharides, foodstuff proteins and macromolecules for gum. Macromolecules for gum, for example, have natural resins such as chicle, soruba and jelutong which contains polyethylene isoprene and which is utilized chewing gum as natural additives. In addition, there are vinyl acetate resin, polyisobutylene, polyethylene butene, isobutylene-isoprene rubber, styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), polyethylene, terpene resin and so on as food additives. Macromolecules extracted from plants and/or animals as well as synthesized macromolecules are used in detergents and cosmetics. Thus, it is important that in the point of view at better quality of life itself as well as life space, physical property of macromolecular substances is improved it's conformation generating specific characteristic and function, resulting in being useful one. In addition, an example of utilizing a property of macromolecules as medical care aids materials is a dialysis membrane. As a material of a dialysis membrane, though natural macromolecules (celluloses, cellulose acetate fibers) and synthesized macromolecules (for example, polymethylmethacrylate, polyacrylonitrile, polysulfone, ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer) is general purposed, it is also expected to develop a useful and well adapting biomaterials by improving property of these conventional biomaterials. Moreover, prospected additives are antioxidants (or age resistors) which prevent an progress of oxidation and ozonolysis and stabilizers which make stability constant against heat and light. It is also expected to make each performance better by processing a new additive to promoting agents which makes plasticity and/or elasticity, softeners, flame retarders which is added flame-resisting, cross-linking agents (or curing agents and/or vulcanizing agents), fillers, treating agents for fibers, oily agents (for example, spinning oil), antistatic agent (for example, compounds with polyethylene glycol chain, surface-active agents and/or surfactants), final forming agents for flexibility, final forming agents for polymers or additives for plastics. Ultraviolet rays absorbents, optical stabilizers, lubricants, curing agents and/or vulcanizing agents, and age resistors are also important as additives. Softener has an effect as a lubricant in the intermolecular space of gum and has a potency of controlling dispersibility of other additives and, they play a role of increasing in volume of combination agents. In order to produce better physical property such as hardness, tug strength, modulus, anti-elasticity, friction resistance, wear resistance, tear resistance into carbon black and rubber goods, tackifiers and/or reinforcers frequently are added. In addition, fillers, additives for adhesives, additives for coating materials, cosmetic pigments, solvents, sclerosing agents, consolidation accelerators, deterioration preventives, dispersing agents and so on are used as additives of macromolecular materials according to each objective. It is expected to improve property of those additives for various kinds of macromolecular materials as above mentioned.
In conformity with a biological fact mentioned above, it is expected to provide a representative agent and/or drug with the following effects, that can inhibit or block the function generated by multi-dimensional structure of substances which consists of living organism; extracellular matrix, cell membrane, cytoskeleton, cytoplasm and components of intracellular organella such as enzymes, genes, antibody, proteins, sugars, lipids. Those agents and/or drugs are antibacterial agents, antifungal agent, antiviral agent, bactericidal and/or sterilized agents, anticancer drugs, anticoagulants and/or antifibrinolytic agents, blood coagulation and fibrinolysis blocking agents, inhibitory and/or blocking agents of antigen-antibody reaction, organ and/or tissue preservatives, food preservatives. In addition, those agents and/or drugs are also germination or maturation inhibitory agents of fruits and vegetables, antibacterial agents for plastic processing, antimicrobial coating materials, antimicrobial resin waxes, house holding electric instruments, agents for preventing of bacterial and fungal proliferation and/or infection of house furnishings and daily use goods, slime preventing agents for pulp and paper, cleaning agents on field of electronics, agents for preventing bacterial and fungal proliferation and/or infection on metal processing oil (metal working fluid), the agents for preventing bacterial and fungal proliferation and/or infection on the disposal of waste. Moreover, it was hoped for development of inhibitory agents and/or blocking agents of function due to bioactive substances such as enzymes, peptides and genes, spermatocidal agents or contraceptive agents for external use, thrombolytic agents, conformation altering agents of saccharide-chains, agents for preventing arteriosclerosis, metabolism (lipids, sugar, proteins) improving agents, agents for wound healing, epithelialization promoting agents, and inhibitors and/or blocking agents which are able to inhibit or block function generated by the multi-dimensional structure of substance which living organism has many kinds of substrates.
An objective of this invention is to resolve the problems mentioned above, and is to provide inhibitory or blocking agents of molecular generating and/or inducing functions, that can inhibit or block functions generated by the multi-dimensional structures of reactive substrates and have a simple chemical structure.